


Felix, and the Horny Angel Named Ashe

by TsarAlek



Series: Whispers at Dawn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashe is mischievous, Biting, Felix Has Big Feelings, Felix in Glasses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Praise, and an angel, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Felix has been wearing his glasses for the past few days and Ashe is having the hardest time focusing on their work. Felix is too hot in those and Ashe is feeling so much desire well up. Inspiration strikes, and Ashe is going to steal the prize he so desires.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Whispers at Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Felix, and the Horny Angel Named Ashe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dusk Eclipsing the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655849) by [TsarAlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek). 



> Felix in Glasses. Felix in Glasses. Felix in Glasses. Ashe is horny for Felix in Glasses. That is all.

It had been a few days since Felix had started wearing his glasses everywhere and all day. He and Ashe had been heinously busy as it was time to collect taxes from the provinces. They had pulled an all nighter the day before yesterday- sustained with tea brought by Cassius, ever faithful. They woke up late this morning and launched back into financial reports and calculations. Of the collected taxes, customarily, lords would keep around ten percent. The Fraldarius coffers were quite healthy and Felix instead put most of his salary back into the province. 20% of taxes were usually reserved for use in the province, Felix had opened a small university last year with some of that money. 70% of the taxes went to the crown. 

It was late evening now and thank the Goddess that they had finally managed to finish all the tax reports. In a weeks time, carts would roll to the capital with the King’s share of money. Ashe leaned back in his chair opposite Felix and sighed. Felix lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

Ashe watched the motion and felt himself go red. Oh goddess… Felix was so damn lethal when wearing those. Ashe’s mind had been full of Felix and those Goddess blessed glasses for days. He had been stealing glances and staring at Felix’s face every chance he got these past days. They had awoken something in Ashe, something that had been troubling Ashe in his dreams and made him awaken hard every day. Ashe wanted nothing more than for Felix to push him down and defile him while wearing those glasses. 

Ashe took a ragged breath as Felix righted his glasses. “I’m going to do some more work in here Ashe. You can retire to bed early if you want, I know how tired you are.”

Ashe pulled himself out of his reverie and found Felix’s eyes locked back on a paper. Their other work always piled up when this time of the quarter rolled around. Internally, Ashe cursed foul profanities that he rarely did aloud. He was so damn horny, he just wanted Felix, oh goddess he wanted Felix. Ashe usually topped but wow, he wanted Felix to ravage him wearing those. Felix was so intent on getting his work done though, Ashe wanted to cry. 

Ashe made no sudden move to leave, instead laying his arms on the desk and his head upon his arms. He studied the set of Felix’s jaw and saw his gentle brown eyes scan the paper. His indigo hair was down today, Felix hadn’t bothered to put it up and it was resting halfway down his back and falling into his face. That was lethal all in itself but compound it with those glasses and Ashe was practically dying.

Ashe hid his face in his arms and internally screamed. He clenched a fist and tried to break the mental image of Felix pounding him to absolutely no avail. Slowly, Ashe dragged himself to his feet. 

“I’m going to bed now then.”

“Mmm.” Felix grunted in response, eyes not leaving the paper.

Ashe turned to leave, “Do you need anything before I go?”

“Hmmm.” Felix grunted again.

“Ok… goodnight then.” He opened the door and turned to look back at Felix.

“Mhm night.” Felix pushed up his glasses and continued to read. His face was serene- if not tired looking, and Ashe’s heart beat about three times too fast at the sight.

Ashe closed the door to the study. He leaned back into the door and slid to the ground. With a discontent moan he dragged his knees to his chest and hugged himself. Resting his head on his knees, he closed his eyes and attempted to be content with life, to no avail. 

“My Lord?”

Ashe opened his eyes to find Cassius standing with a tray of tea, likely for himself and Felix. The old butler wore a smile but slightly worried eyes. “Are you quite all right my lord?”

Ashe sighed. “Not at all Cassius.” 

The old butler walked forward and placed a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, “Perhaps you ought serve the tea My lord.” 

Ashe looked up to Cassius who wore a gentle but knowing smile. Ashe was struck with wicked inspiration. “Is anyone but us three awake?”

“No, My Lord.”

“Good. You should… take the evening off Cassius. I’ll stay awake and serve Felix myself.”

Cassius’s smile remained on his face, “Certainly, My Lord. I do hope you both have a wonderful night.” Cassius left the tea tray on the ground and turned to leave.

“Make sure… Make sure you don’t enter this hallway again tonight.” 

Cassius looked back and winked one sagely eye before walking away, “As you wish My Lord.”

Ashe’s pulse quickened as he decided on his plan of action. He was a noble now yes, but he was also a former thief, and he intended to steal his prize tonight. He carried the tray down the hall to their bedchamber. The study and bedchamber were in the same hall which was quite important for what Ashe had planned. He grinned with anticipation and stepped into their room, door closing behind him.

\-----

Felix yawned. Goddess, he was tired. He had just finished looking at a defense report from the far north; Sreng seemed to be gearing up for something again and Felix had to be prepared. He had approved the local Commander’s request for reinforcements to guard the castles and watch towers farther north. He still had… so many more things to do though. 

Felix leaned back in his chair, his eyes were tired and he wished only to go join Ashe in bed. Perhaps Ashe was already asleep… Ugh. Felix just wanted to spend some time with him that didn’t involve papers and pens and reading. They hadn’t done anything in  _ days _ and Felix was having difficulty looking at Ashe without feeling desire spring up inside, it was why he sent Ashe to bed, he couldn’t focus.

He reached down to his tea cup and brought it to his lips- only to find that there was no tea.  _ Odd. Cassius always brings me tea around this hour. He knows how much I drink when I have work to do.  _ Felix scratched the back of his head and gently rubbed his tired eyes. Perhaps… Perhaps just one more and he would go to bed. If Ashe was awake… they could kiss and talk for a while. Goddess though; Felix just wanted to unload.

Felix shook his head and steeled his resolve; tonight, he was going to get some work done and hopefully enjoy rest with Ashe tomorrow. He leaned over and grabbed the topmost stack of papers in his box, he would finish this, he silently resolved, and set to work.

It was exceedingly difficult to pay attention however. Felix found his mind darting to everything but the words on the paper and he had to read and reread lines multiple times to discern any meaning; Goddess, he really was tired. 

As he stared at a paragraph he had reread what must have been over six times already, he heard a knocking at the door.  _ Thank the Goddess. That must be Cassius with some tea to help me focus.  _ “Come in.”

The door slowly opened and Felix spoke without looking up, “Is that my late night tea Cassius?” He finished the paragraph he was reading quickly- some garbage jumbled words about hooded figures in Sreng. His eyes followed the paper as he placed it on the desk, “I desperately need tha…” As his eyes wandered away from the paper and towards the door, his final word was cut off by wonder and amazement at the sight in front of him. “That…” He finally managed to finish.

Ashe stood in the doorway. Gently, he closed the door behind him and held the tray of tea in his hands. But Felix was looking at everything  _ but  _ the tea. 

Ashe, with a smile on his lips, and a blush in his cheeks that had managed to migrate to cover his ears and indeed, his neck and shoulders, stood at the doorway, holding the tea, and wearing nothing but the freckles that the blessed Goddess had given him upon his day of birth. In the shadow cast by the tea tray, Felix spied Ashe’s jewels bouncing lightly as he walked. Ashe slowly walked further into the room and set the tea tray down on the small table nearest the couch that rested in front of the fireplace. Fully revealed, Felix had to take a breath at the sight: Ashe, naked as a jaybird, red as an apple, and twice as sweet, standing in the nude and facing him. His eyes were alert, lucid; he knew what he was doing. He tilted his head to the side and licked his lips. Felix felt his glasses loosen and slide a bit down his nose.  _ Holy Fuck. _

Ashe walked over to the desk and sat his uncovered butt down before throwing one of his slender legs up. “Good evening. Would you like your tea now or later?” Felix could imagine Ashe being totally comfortable there, sitting on his desk in the nude, if not for the blush that showed his embarrassment.

Felix gulped and gently stood up, “I don’t really need the tea.”

“Oh. What a shame. I even brought it all the way here for you.” Ashe smiled as Felix slowly walked around the desk and towards him. Only a foot away now, Felix leaned in close as he spoke. 

“I’m rather famished though, are you on the menu?”

Ashe stared into Felix’s eyes, their noses were almost touching and he could feel Felix’s hot breath on his skin. Felix looked at Ashe as though Ashe were a gallon of cold water and he hadn’t drank in weeks. “That could be arranged.” Ashe closed the distance between their faces and gently pressed his lips to Felix’s. He pulled Felix in close and wrapped his arms around his neck, Felix’s hands found their way to Ashe’s exposed waist and firmly held him. Ashe scooted back onto the desk as Felix let his mouth go and kissed his exposed neck, trailing kisses towards his collar bones. Felix spread Ashe’s legs and closed the distance between them, Ashe and his groins’ were so close now, almost touching. 

“Holy fuck Ashe, you’re so perfect.” Felix lightly bit down on his collar bone and a soft moan escaped Ashe’s lips. His body betrayed him as his face blushed a more furious shade of crimson and his cock sprang to life with every touch. Felix’s hands trailed lower and around Ashe’s waist before gripping his buttocks and grabbing. Ashe’s head fell back as he allowed Felix full range of his neck and upper chest. Felix took full advantage and groped his behind as he loved on Ashe, leaving red marks in his destructive wake. Ashe was a panting mess, his dick at full attention and rubbing against Felix’s still clothed chest. 

Ashe couldn’t wait any longer and began to furiously unbutton Felix’s shirt, practically tearing it off of him. Felix watched with amusement as his shirt slid to the floor and Ashe got to work on freeing him of his pants. Felix smiled, wow, Ashe really knew how to get what he wanted didn’t he? Felix removed one hand from Ashe’s toned ass and attempted to remove his glasses. Before he could take hold, Ashe’s hand shot out and held it in place, “No. Leave those on.”

“What?” Felix asked incredulously.

“I said…” Ashe finally unfastened Felix’s belt and undid his fly; immediately his pants fell free and revealed a large tent in his underwear. “Leave. Those. On.” Ashe gently grabbed Felix’s still covered erection and ran his deft fingers over it; the sensation drove him mad, he wanted to be free of that final obstacle already. 

Ashe continued to tease Felix by fondling his covered balls and stroking his trapped shaft. “You have no idea what those things have done to me do you?” Ashe gently moved his fingers up to the edge of Felix’s underwear. He slowly, gently, lodged his fingers between the fabric and Felix’s skin and left them there. “I have been so distracted for the past few days. Every time I see you wearing those I wanted you to do so many things.” Ashe scooted closer to Felix and leaned his face in towards Felix’s stomach. Ashe picked a spot next to Felix’s bellybutton; which, by the way, Ashe thought was adorable. There he placed his lips and kissed, no biting, no sucking, just a gentle and sweet kiss. He rested his forehead against Felix’s toned stomach and sighed, “I want you... “ Ashe looked up at Felix, his green eyes shining and his face eager. “To absolutely and completely screw me senseless while you wear those Goddess blessed things on your face.” Without giving Felix any time to respond, Ashe finally ceased teasing Felix’s poor trapped cock and swiftly removed the last obstacle between him and the treasure he was working so hard to steal. 

Ashe grabbed hold of Felix’s dick and leaned in again. As he pumped Felix to full hardness, he kissed Felix’s stomach; he left small marks in his wake as he painted Felix his color, marking him as his. Ashe licked up the line dividing Felix’s left half from the right and slotted his tongue in Felix’s bellybutton. The relentless assault had Felix’s head spinning as he was completely incapable of doing anything but watch his partner pleasure him and pepper his stomach with love. Ashe fondled Felix’s gems and Felix moaned. Ashe clasped his dick and pumped and Felix found himself rocking his hips forward, eager for the pressure. 

Ashe withdrew his hand, Felix wanted to scream. “No. No no no. That’s not where that goes, Felix.” 

Felix looked down at Ashe, sitting on his desk. Ashe was squirming and shaking with anticipation. His face had broken into a massive grin that was adorable but lacked any innocent intent. Ashe laid back on Felix’s desk and ever so gently... shoved the papers, pens, books, and other desk items onto the floor. Felix didn’t care. Ashe lifted his legs into the air and exposed his light pink entrance, “This... “ Ashe’s eyes were wild, hungry. “This is where that goes tonight.” 

Felix covered his mouth with his hand. “Holy fuck Ashe. I’ll go get the oil.” Felix turned to walk away but Ashe grabbed his arm again.

“I… It’s already ready. I handled that in our room before I walked here. Please Felix. Just fuck me already.”

Felix’s eyes went wide as he stared at Ashe. Ashe never used that word, or a majority of profanities really. The look in his eyes, the smile on his face, the way he exposed himself to Felix atop his desk; Felix found his heart rate soar and his dick spring up as he was filled with affection for this daring and wonderful silver haired man. 

Felix apparently was taking too long; Ashe rolled his eyes but smiled as he brought his fingers to his mouth. Felix stared down at his partner; Ashe licked one finger and slathered his tongue around it before inserting his middle finger into his mouth. He sucked them together and stared intently into Felix’s eyes. Felix gulped and watched as Ashe licked his fingers, sucking on them and slathering them with his saliva. 

As Ashe began to wet another finger, Felix finally broke from his trance. He licked his fingers and slathered Ashe’s entrance as best he could. He inserted two fingers and found Ashe was right, he was definitely ready. Ashe sat up for a moment and grabbed Felix’s dick. He slathered it with his wet fingers and then scooted in close to the edge of the desk. 

Felix stared at Ashe again, who stared back. The head of his penis was at the entrance, but he had yet to push. Ashe was looking into Felix’s eyes, staring at his handsome face, beckoning him forward with his eyes. An excited grin was plastered to his face and fuck if Felix didn’t feel like he was staring at the sun.  _ What did I ever do to deserve this man in my life?  _ Felix’s heart swelled so much, he filled with so much love and affection for this man that he thought he might cry. 

Ashe watched Felix, something had come over him, Ashe had no idea what. “Felix? Are you ok?” 

Concern was plastered on Ashe’s face but Felix finally managed to choke out a few simple but impactful words, “I love you.” Felix leaned in over Ashe and kissed him, Ashe giggled against his mouth, but it quickly turned into a gentle moan as Felix pushed inside him. Ashe’s eyes fluttered closed and his head gently fell back against the desk as Felix kissed him and grabbed hold of his legs: half to support him and half to get a better angle to move. 

Felix played with Ashe’s mouth, gently biting his lip and entwining his tongue with his own. As they kissed, Felix slowly pushed. Ashe’s mouth fell prone and Felix took full advantage to explore. Ashe tasted faintly like tea, and very much so like honey. Felix’s tongue invaded Ashe’s space and entwined itself with Ashe’s. Ashe groaned and wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck as Felix finally pushed all the way in. Felix broke from their kiss, eyes filled with adoration as Ashe’s heated breath puffed against him. Felix smiled at Ashe, and Ashe looked back at him with bewilderment. 

_ Goddess.  _ Ashe had no idea what was going on with Felix but he would give up his big toe for it to last forever. Ashe giggled and caressed Felix’s cheeks with his hands before dragging him back to his lips. Felix gently began to thrust and took great pleasure as Ashe gently sighed, moaned, and panted against his lips. “Ashe, everything about you… You’re so perfect.” Felix spoke against his lips.

He thrust into Ashe with more fervor now, Ashe was adequately accommodated to his dick now. Ashe’s breath became more shallow and he dug his face into Felix’s shoulder as Felix fed him that which he desired. “Look how red you are.” Felix whispered into Ashe’s ear as he pounded Ashe’s sensitive spot. “It’s my favorite red, and only you wear it.” Ashe kissed Felix’s neck as he continued to be happily fucked. “The way you smile, the way your eyes gleam, the way you dispel every problem I have, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

Ashe sniffed Felix in and held him close as the pleasure inside him reverberated through his body. He couldn’t hide the moans any more and he clawed at Felix’s back with every well placed thrust. His toes curled, his moans were loud; Felix was making him come apart.

“I love seeing you like this. The way you claw at me when you feel it, I love it. The way you squirm under my touch, its beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

Goddess, what was up with Felix? “Ahn! Oh Goddes-” But Ashe’s voice was cut off with a gasp as Felix lifted him off the desk and thrust into him standing. 

“I love hearing your voice when I fuck you, its the most beautiful song.” Felix bounced Ashe up and down atop his dick and relentlessly pleasured his ass. Every bounce rubbed Ashe’s dick against Felix, adding pressure and pleasure that he couldn’t imagine existed. Felix met his forehead to Ashe’s and Ashe stared into Felix’s eyes whenever they weren’t fluttering closed with the pleasure. Felix, wearing those blue framed glasses, fucking him while standing up; Ashe couldn’t ask for anything else in life, he didn’t need anything else. Ashe wrapped his legs around Felix’s waist and smashed his mouth into Felix’s. 

Felix’s tongue invaded his mouth anew, Felix’s scent invaded his nostrils, Felix’s love invaded his heart, and Felix’s thrusts filled him with pleasure that invaded his body so sweetly. Ashe didn’t mind being invaded, he would capitulate to Felix with a word. 

“Ashe. You’re usually so vocal, why so quiet?” 

Ashe didn’t have words to describe the effect Felix was having on him right now. He liked to tease Felix and coax him out of his mind-space but this… All Ashe wanted was for Felix to never stop his relentless attack. There was no one and nothing else in the world but Felix. Felix in his mouth, in his ass, in his heart; everything he was, belonged to Felix, and everything Felix was, belonged to him. Instead of attempting to convey that, Ashe simply replied, “I love you too.” 

Felix pressed his face next to Ashe’s and nibbled at his earlobe as he bounced Ashe up and down, up and down, and the heat between their bodies built. Ashe dissolved into whimpers as Felix stimulated every corner of his being. Usually, Ashe did this to Felix, it was so astoundingly amazing to have it done to him. Ashe threw his head back and moaned, no holds barred, no attempt to hide; he feared he would force them to topple backwards, but Felix held firm. As Ashe’s voice filled the room, his eyes fluttered, and his limbs clenched around Felix, Felix pressed harder forward into him.

The new pace was so much, Felix was filling his body with pleasure as each thrust pounded his perfect spot. He felt like screaming and biting into Felix as the pleasure built, so he did. Felix yelped with surprise and pleasure when Ashe bit into his neck and sucked on the new bruise he had formed. Felix responded by bouncing Ashe down onto him,  _ hard _ , with three rapid thrusts. With a gasp and convulsion of his limbs, Ashe let loose his orgasm and dug his fingernails into Felix’s back. No longer able to support his body, every muscle spent, chests covered in Ashe’s milk, Felix laid him back on the table and kissed him as he continued to thrust. 

“Ashe?”

Ashe, with hazy eyes and heavy panting, cut him off with a kiss. “Cum for me.” He managed to breathe out. Ashe rocked into each thrust, hoping to help push Felix over. Felix’s thrusts became faster, more desperate. His eyes fluttered shut, his mouth filled with profanities, his face turned bright red and he continued forward, seeking his release. Ashe raised an arm and pinched Felix’s nipple, pulling hard and reveling in the reaction as Felix bit his lip and thrust yet harder.

With a few final thrusts, and Ashe teasing his nipple, Felix cried, “Fuck!” and let go. Ashe closed his eyes as he felt himself fill with Felix’s sperm and rested his head against the desk. Felix thrust the last of his orgasm as Ashe dragged his hand down Felix’s chest. The two were panting, exhausted from days of work, and pleasure. Felix gently removed himself from Ashe and collapsed atop him on the desk. 

Ashe gently caressed Felix’s long hair; it was far longer than what it looked like when put up, and was perhaps the softest thing that Ashe had ever felt. Felix raised his head and rested his chin on Ashe’s chest. There were the glasses again. Felix wearing those glasses and smiling at Ashe, such a rare treat. His brown eyes showed gentleness and vulnerability, something only he ever got to witness. “How do you feel?”

Ashe was so spent, if it weren’t for the mess leaking out of him, he would have loved to simply lay here with Felix atop him. “Like…” Ashe couldn’t think of words to describe how amazing that was. “Like I’m going to start having to demand that you screw me more often!” Ashe giggled giddily and gently combed a tangle out of Felix’s perfect hair. “Also… also like I love you more than anything in the universe.” Ashe’s shining green eyes showed only truth when Felix looked into them and were so vast. Felix could imagine an entire world of rolling green plains and flowers in those eyes. He could spend a millennium exploring them and likely still never see everything.

Gently, Felix peeled himself off of Ashe, their chests were sticky from Ashe’s release, and a pool of mess was forming on Felix’s desk from where Ashe lay. Felix leaned down and gently swept Ashe into his arms, Ashe held his neck and let Felix carry him. “I… I love you more than anything in the universe too.” Felix looked away when he said it, embarrassed, with crimson spiking into his cheeks, contrasting strongly with the blue frames. Ashe smiled and turned Felix’s face towards his own with his hand. Felix stared, and felt his heart rate soar. Ashe leaned in and kissed him, as gentle and sweet as the first time they kissed, with so much more love than he thought possible. As Ashe pulled away from the kiss, he dug his face into Felix’s chest and cuddled in; he could fall asleep right here. 

Felix held Ashe close and opened the door to the study, he began to walk through his silent mansion to the bathhouse. No one was around, probably all asleep. Even if anyone saw, who cared? It was his house, this was his partner, his love, and no gossip of servants mattered. All that mattered was Ashe, the one who Felix would fight the world, and win, to protect. Ashe, snuggled against his chest, basking in the afterglow of their love, yes, Felix would burn whole nations to protect him. 

They entered the bath house and Felix set to cleaning his partner with all the gentleness and care that so few ever saw from Felix. Ashe was all hands: hands on Felix, hugging him, holding him close, stroking his hair, cupping his cheeks; in general, he was making it quite difficult for Felix to clean him out. Gently, Ashe removed the blue frames from Felix’s face and placed them on the side of the bath. Felix, after some struggle, finished cleaning his mess out of Ashe and carried the silver haired man to the bath, gently he set him down and sat next to him. Ashe grabbed Felix’s hand and rested his head on Felix’s shoulder. Felix withdrew his hand, and instead wrapped his arm around Ashe, pulling him in closer and breathing in the scent of Ashe's silver hair. They spoke gently and enjoyed the bath, and each other's presence. 

On the side of the tub, there sat those glasses. As Felix looked at them, he decided again, perhaps they weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being sweet and a lot more romantic than I had in mind, I wrote it while in a foul mood so I guess I wrote things that I like and feel comforting. XD I really hope you enjoy, this ended up not being the continuation of chapter 3, I swear that's coming eventually. Happy Holidays! Ashe and Felix are certainly having a good time~
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
